Love and Hate (chanbaek)
by Pungpung613
Summary: Baekhyun hanya gadis desa biasa yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya wanita bodoh yang masih saja tersenyum saat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matanya. Baekhyun hanya punya satu permintaan sederhana, cukup chanyeol yang mencintainya dan mau bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir. tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi bertaha
1. chapter 1

LOVE AND HATE

summary: Baekhyun hanya wanita dari desa yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri Chanyeol, baekhyun hanya wanita bodoh yang masih saja tersenyum saat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matanya. Baekhyun hanya mempunyai satu permintaan sederhana. Chanyeol mencintainya dan mau bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir. tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. apapun itu, chanyeol selalu mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkannya. jadi Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol (24)

Byun Baekhyun (20)

.

.

.

Other cast: Oh Sehun (21)

Xi Luhan(24)

.

.

.

Genre: Romanace, Angst (maybe) hurt merried life **CHANBAEK**

.

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

.

ff ini murni karya aku jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, alur dan cerita hanya kebetulan semata

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan didepannya. ini sudah biasa jadi tidak ada air mata yang menetes dari manik coklat wanita itu. tangannya masih memegang nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi panas dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana bodoh?" Baekhyun tersentak saat wanita itu berteriak kepadanya, bahkan baekhyun terlalu enggan menyebut wanita itu dengan nama.

kaki kecil itu berjalan pelan menuju dua orang yang tengah terduduk dengan si wanita yang menyenderkan kepalanya didada prianya.

prianya? Bukan, itu pria Baekhyun. suami Baekhyun dan milik Baekhyun. tapi wanita sialan itu merebutnya begitu saja seperti merebut permen kapas dari seorang anak kecil tak berdaya tanpa mau peduli bagaimana perasaan anak itu.

"Chan, besok ayahmu akan mengadakan pesta kan?" tanya wanita itu, Luhan.

" _Heum_ , kenapa memang?" Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang masih meletakkan cangkir kopi itu dimeja kemudian menyeringai tipis

"Aku boleh datang _kan_? _kan_?" Luhan merengek manja yang ditanggapi kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyaksikannya, tapi dia diam. _oh_ memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? menyeret Luhan keluar dari rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu miliknya? jangan mimpi. Baekhyun tidak punya kewenangan itu.

"tentu saja _baby_ , _eomma_ bahkan menanyakanmu terus, dia ingin kau datang" Luhan bersorak kecil kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas

" _Gomawo_ " chanyeol mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. dan itu semua tidak luput dari penglihatan Baekhyun.

Kalau bisa memilih, maka Baekhyun akan memilih untuk terlahir sebagai tuna netra, setidaknya dengan itu Baekhyun tidak perlu melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

TBC/ END?

Holaa~~~ ini ff pertama chanbaek yang aku bikin. maaf kalo jelek

silahkan tinggalkan jejak

regard

iit


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE AND HATE

summary: Baekhyun hanya wanita dari desa yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri Chanyeol, baekhyun hanya wanita bodoh yang masih saja tersenyum saat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matanya. Baekhyun hanya mempunyai satu permintaan sederhana. Chanyeol mencintainya dan mau bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir. tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. apapun itu, chanyeol selalu mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkannya. jadi Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol (24)

Byun Baekhyun (20)

Other cast: Oh Sehun (21)

Xi Luhan(24)

Genre: Romanace, Angst (maybe) hurt merried life CHANBAEK

Rate: T

ff ini murni karya aku jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, alur dan cerita hanya kebetulan semata

Happy Reading

Ini berawal sekitar 6 bulan lalu, saat chanyeol melakukan kunjungan kerja di salah satu desa Buncheon. ia dan sehun/ssepupunya/ sukses besar dalam proyek mereka kali ini.

"hyung, aku akan langsung ke penginapan. kau ikut?" chanyeol melirik jam tangan rolex miliknya kemudian mendengus

"ini masih terlalu sore untuk berdiam diri di penginapan membosankan itu. aku akan pergi sebentar"

sehun mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga pria itu.

"Hati-hati hyung, disini banyak gadis gadis cantik dan polos" chanyeol mendengus kemudian terkekeh

"Maaf saja, tidak ada yang lebih mempesona dari Luhan."

sehun menjauhan wajahnya kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada

"oh ya? kita lihat saja nanti"

chanyeol mendengus sangat ketara

"Oh ayolah hun, kau lihat ini? sebulan lalu cincin ini sudah tersemat rapi dijariku dan luhan, kami sudah terikat"

"Eiii itu hanya cincin. Aku dan mantan pacarku juga begitu dulu. tapi apa? kami putus begitu saja"

chanyeol terkekeh geli, oh sepupunya ini memang gila

"itu karena kau yang suka mempermainkan wanita, dan aku tidak sepertimu"

oh sekarang pembicaraan ini sudah tidak menarik lagi menurut sehun. memang kalau membahas tentang sehun si playboy cap sayur itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

"ah sudahlah hyung, lebih baik aku pergi. dan ingat baik baik kata kataku" sehun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri.

chanyeol lebih memilih berjalan kaki disekitar desa itu. Angin berhembus kencang, membelai lembut rambut pria itu.

"Udaranya lebih baik dari seoul" gumam chanyeol sambil berjalan melewari area persawahan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas para penduduk yang akan pulang dari sawah.

Dari arah berlawanan, chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis yang tengah mengendarai sebuah sepeda berwarna putih dengan beberapa jenis sayuran di keranjangnya.

gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya pelan sembari mengukir senyum lebar, dan itu sangat cantik.

"Wo wo wow aaaa"

BRUK

"Akh" mata chanyeol membualat saat melihat gadis itu terjatuh dengan ban sepedanya yang menggelinding kearahnya

"ya ampun sakit sekali" Gadis itu mengeluh kemudian melirik sepedanya yang sudah tidak memiliki roda depan.

mata gadis itu bergulir dan menemukan seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. bukan, bukan ketampanan pria itu yang membuat si gadis melambaikan tangannya. tapi karena roda sepedanya berada tepat didepan pria itu

"Hey tuan! bisa tolong ambilkan roda sepeda itu?" chanyeol tersentak kemudian memungut roda itu dan berjalan kearah si gadis.

gadis itu masih berusaha berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor terkena lumlur.

"ini" chanyeol menyerahkan roda itu

"terimakasih" baekhyun membungkuk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. ya wanita itu, Baekhyun

untuk beberapa saat chanyeol terpaku melihat kecantikan wanita itu. kulitnya putih bersih meski ada sedikit coretan lumpur di pipinya. bibirnya tipis dengan warna pink alami. dia sangat indah.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya diiringi senyum manis

chanyeol menatap tangan itu bingung kemudian menjabatnya

"Chanyeol"

baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis membuat chanyeol terperangah

"Anda pendatang?" chanyeol menggeleng

"tidak, hanya sedang mengatasi beberapa urusan" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, oh apakah gadis ini mempunya hobi tersenyum?

"ahh kukira, kalau begitu aku permisi" baekhyun mulai membawa seoedanya dan--

"akh" dia tidak bisa, kakinya terluka dan itu sakit

"kau baik?" baekhyun hanya merintih

"Ya tuhan kakimu" chanyeol membantu baekhyun berdiri kemudian merogoh saku celananya untu mengambil sapu tangan

chanyeol berjongkok dan mengikat sapu tangan itu di kaki bekhyun.

"sudah, ayo kubantu" chanyeol membawa sepeda baekhyun kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan.

"apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"eum, masih agak jauh. kalau kau lelah biar aku pulang sendiri saja" baekhyun hendak mengambil alih sepeda itu tapi chanyeol menahannya

"tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian dengan keadaan terluka. hari sudah mulai malam"

diam diam baekhyun tersipu. tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikannya seperti ini

mereka melnajutkan perjalanan, tapi sepertinya cuaca tidak mendukung. terbukti dari rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi tubuh keduanya

chanyeol dan baekhyun berteduh disalah satu gubug tua yang kosong

"kenapa harus hujan sih?" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang mana membuat mata chanyeol tidak bisa leoas dari bibir pink itu.

baekhyun mengusap usap lengannya pertanda ia kedinginan. chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung saja melepas jaketnya

"ini, pakailah" chanyeol menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu baekhyun

"ini tidak per--"

"diam dan pakai saja" kemudian mereka terdiam. oh ayolah, mereka hanya dua orang asing yang dipertemukan dalam suatu keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka bersama.

mereka terdiam lagi, tanpa mereka sadari air hujan sudah merembes masuk dari celah disana, membuat tunbuh mereka merapat. menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

JEDER

"akh" baekhyun reflek memeluk chanyeol saat mendengar suara petir, dia benci dua hal. dingin dan suara petir.

chanyeol mebgerjabkan matanya pelan saat merasakan tubuh baekhyun semakin erat memeluknya

kemudian pandangan chanyeol tertuju pada bibi pink itu, bibir yang seolah memanggilnya untuk dikecup

chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengangkat dagu baekhyun, membuat wanita itu mendongak.

Cup

dua material lembut itu menyatu, mengantarkan sensasi menggelitik namun menyenangkan. baekhyun hanya diam tidak menolak. entah kenapa ia menyukainya

ciuman itu semakin intens, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada suara beberapa orang diluar

BRAK

"Ya tuhan apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

TBC

Maaf kalo bayak typo dan kesalahan penulisan, aku gak sempet ngedit soalnya

last, silahkan tinggalkan jejak

regard

iit


	3. Chapter 3: flashback 1-2

Love And Hate

Summary: Baekhyun hanya wanita dari desa yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri chanyol, Baekhyun hanya wanita bodoh yang hanya tersenyum saat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matanya. Baekhyun hanya mempunyai satu permintaan sederhana, chanyeol

mencintainya dan mau bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir. Tapi chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Apapun itu, Chanyeol selalu memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkannya, jadi baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol (24)

Byun Baekhyun (20)

.

.

.

Other Cast: Oh Sehun (21)

Xi Luhan (24)

.

.

.

ff ini murni karya aku jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama tokoh, alur dan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Happy Reading

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tersedu sembari meremas ujung bajunya. kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani melihat kearah orang orang disana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap sama, berekspresi datar dengan wajah yang sangat tenang.

"Nikahi dia" Tubuh Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menegang saat mendengar penuturan ibu Baekhyun. Byun Heechul.

tidak, ini tidak benar. Chanyeol hanya mencium gadis itu, bukan merebut keperawannya _kan_? _Oh_ ayolah, di seoul itu sudah tidak asing lagi.

tapi tunggu, kau lupa tuan Park. ini didesa, dimana Norma masih dijunjung tinggi, dimana peraturan kesopanan masih berlaku. ini bukan seoul dimana berbagai macam maksiat dibiarkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian berkata dengan entengnya.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Tiga kata itu berhasil menyulut emosi orang orang disana. Chanyeol memang hanya mencium, tapi orang orang mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat tanpa mau nenerima penjelasan. Dan warga disana melihatnya, melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di gubug tua dengan bibir yang saling menyatu.

"apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan tidak bisa? "

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, _oh_ dia sangat muak. apalagi melihat gadis itu yang hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. mengesalkan sekali, setidaknya dia harus berbicara untuk menjelaskan kesalah fahaman ini

"Dengar nyonya, aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. ini hanya kesalah fahaman jadi tidak perlu seperti ini"

mata Heechul mendelik tajam

"Kau bilang apa? setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku sekarang kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab begitu? "

Amarah chanyeol naik ke ubun ubun, kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Nyonya Byun yang terhormat, aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap putrimu itu. aku hanya membantunya untuk--"

"apa dengan menciumnya itu berarti tidak melakukan apa apa? dengar anak muda, ini Buncheon bukan seoul. dan kau melanggar peraturan disini"

seorang kakek berumur kisaran 60 tahun menepuk bahunya

BRAK

Belum sempat chanyeol menyela, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sehun dengan nafas terengah. beberapa gadis disana memekik histeris saat melihat rupa sehun, bagaimana tidak? rahang tegas dengan mata elangnya manpu menghipnotis gadis gadis disana, ditambah dengan Jeket kulit berwarna hitam dan rambut yang ia biarkan acak acakan, menambah kesan Manly padanya.

 _ah_ lupakan, saat ini yang terpenting adalah nasib Chanyeol, bukan malah penampilan Sehun yang tidak akan pernah selesai jika dibicarakan.

" _Hyung_ ada apa?"

"kakakmu ini tertangkap basah sedang mencium salah seorang gadis didesa kami, maka dari itu dia harus menikahinya"

mata Sehun membulat sempurna, ya ampun baru beberapa jam lalu sehun sudah mewanti wanti chanyeol bahwa gadis gadis disini cantik dan polos, dan sekarang apa? dia menerima kabar bahwa Chanyeol akan dinikahkan karena ketahuan mencium seorang gadis? _oh_ rasanya kepala sehun mau pecah

"apa tidak dengan cara lain? kakakku ini kan hanya mencium --"

"hanya mencium kau bilang?"

mata Heechul menerawang kemudian memandang putrinya sendu

"dulu, seorang pemuda dari kota mengatakan akan menikahiku setelah apa yang ia lakukan. tapi itu tidak terbukti"

Heechul memejamkan matanya saat mengingat masa itu, dimana dia terlalu bodoh dengan mempercayai perkataan pemuda kota.

"Nikahi Baekhyun atau aku sendiri yang akan mendatangi keluargamu untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban"

mata Sehun kembali membulat, tidak. ia tidak mau nama keluarga park menjadi tercemar

" _Hyung_ \--" panggil sehun lirih, dia menatap chanyeol penuh harap.

"Nikahi dia" sekarang mata Chanyeol yang membulat

"tapi hun, luhan--"

"Apa kau mau nama keluarga Park tercemar karena ulahmu?" Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol

"kau bisa menceraikannya setelah beberapa bulan kalian menikah"

Chanyeol menimang perkataan Sehun, tidak tidak, ia tidak mau. ia tidak mau menjadikan Luhan yang kedua. ia ingin Luhan menjadi istri pertama dan terakhirnya.

"a--aku tidak bisa"

BUGH

seorang pria tiba tiba memukulnya dengan sangat keras, membuat Chanyeol terhuyung

"Kau--beraninya kau Park Chanyeol!"

Daehyun, Jung Daehyun. dia memukul Chanyeol

"Nikahi dia atau aku akan mencelakai tunganmu itu"

Mata chanyeol berkilat marah, kemudian pria itu hendak meninju wajah Daehyun sebelum Sehun mencegahnya

" _Hyung_ kumohon"

dan setelah itu semuanya dimulai, Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun dipagi harinya. kalian akan menemukan senyum dan kebahagiaan jika kalian melihat sebuah pernikahan.

kalian akan melihat binar ceria dimana mana. tapi kali ini tidak.

tidak ada senyum disana, tidak ada kehangatan dan tidak ada kebahagiaan.

yang ada hanya tatapan datar serta tangisan dari sang mempelai wanita

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka, masih tidak ada yang membuka suara

Chanyeol membawa tasnya setelah berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pergi. tempat ini memuakkan dengan semua aturan dan warganya

"ka--kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun takut

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan benci yang mana membuat wanita itu merengut takut

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia langsung melesat keluar

" _Hyung_ kau mau ke--"

Chanyeol hanya melewanti sehun begitu saja, kemudian Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

' _malang_ _sekali_ _nasib gadis ini'_ batin Sehun

"Baek, ayo. kita harus kembali ke seoul"

mata Baekhyun mengerjab lucu, perseis seperti seekor puppy. Bahkan sehun diabuat gemas olehnya

"Seoul?"

sehun mangangguk

"ya, seoul. kau harus ikut" Pelan Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tidak tau apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya. tapi firasatnya mengatakan, semua tidak akan berjalan baik. Dari awal, hubungan ini tercipta karena sebuah kesalahan. Semuanya kesalahan, bahkan Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun kesalahan.

*

 _sesampainya mereka di seoul_

Kedua mobil itu menbelah jalanan seoul yang tampak padat hari ini.

Chanyeol tidak mau satu mobil dengan Baekhyun, jadilah Sehun yang mengalah dengan dia yang satu mobil dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun memandang jalanan Seoul dengan tatapan Berbinar

"ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu baek?"

"eh? i--itu a--aku" Sehun terkekeh, menurutnya Baekhyun itu sangat polos dan menggemaskan. _oh_ dan juga cantik, tentu saja

"tidak usah segugup itu, aku tidak segalak Chanyeol _hyung_ kok" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk kemudian mengangguk

"Baek dengar, Disana mungkin kau tidak akan diperlakukan dengan baik. tapi tidak semua orang jahat disana. nanti kau akan mengenal yixing noona. dia sangat baik"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi dia takut. takut menerima kenyataan pahit didepannya nanti

sesampainya mereka di rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun benar benar dibuat menganga. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah ini sangat besar, menyerupai istana di negri dongeng menurut baekhyun.

sehun membukakan pintu itu

"ayo, kita masuk" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah megah itu

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas disana, disana semua keluarga tengah berkumpul. dan lagi lagi Baekhyun gugup. ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun.

setidaknya tubuhnya yang mungil bisa tertutup oleh tubuh si jangkung itu.

"Oh Sehun kemarilah" seorang pria paruh baya memanggil Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. dia bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang memerah marah.

pasalnya Chanyeol sudah berpesan untuk membawa baekhyun ke apartemennya. dia tidak mau semua orang tau tentang hubungannya dengan gadis desa itu

"Paman, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang"

dahi tuan Park berkerut

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke sampingnya

tuan dan nyonya Park tersenyun

"Cantik,dia kekasihmu?" tanya nyonya Park, tapi sehun menggeleng

"Bukan, tapi dia--" Kemudian Sehun menatap Chanyeol

"Istri Chanyeol _Hyung_ "

BRAK

Semua orang melihat kearah sumber suara

itu Luhan, dia menjatuhkan nampan berisi kopi yang ia buat

"I--istri chanyeol?"

Dan mulai hari itu, Chanyeol mengikrarkan dirinya untuk membenci Baekhyun. Membenci wanita itu seumur hidupnya.

Tapi semua orang bsa berubah kan?

TBC

haii~~~ aku kembali buat bawain chap 3.

gimana? eneh? emang...

oh iya, makasih buat readers sekalian yang udah review ddi chapter chapter kemaren.

makasih juga buat kak **ceceshii** buat sarannya

jeongmal gomawo...

dan buat yang minta partnya dperpanjang, ini udah panjang menurut aku. maaf banget kalo ceritanya jelek

last, silahkan tinggalkan jejak

regard

iit


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE AND HATE

Summary: Baekhyun hanya wanita dari desa yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya wanita bodoh yang masih saja tersenyum saat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matanya. Baekhyun hanya mempunyai satu permintaan sederhana, Chanyeol mencintainya dan mau bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir, tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Apapun itu, Chanyeol selalu memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkannya. Jadi Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan.

Main Cast: Park Chanyoeol (24)

Byun Baekhyun (20)

Other Cast: Oh Sehun (21)

Xi Luhan (24)

Genre: Romance, angst (maybe), Hurt/Comfort, Married life

Rated: /T/ Genderswitch

Cerita ini murni karya aku, jadi kalo ada kesamaan nama tokoh, alur dan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Happy reading

Baekhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar itu, terhitung sudah 20 menit ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa ketakutan merayapi dirinya.Takut akan hal yang tidak ia inginkan nanti.

Malam ini ia hanya memakai dress berwarna peach sederhana, karena memang itu dress terbaik yang ia punya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun membelikannya baju, oh bahkan Chanyeol hanya memberinya uang untuk belanja bulanan dan sisanya tidak cukup untuk membeli sepotong baju.

"Kau pasti bisa Baek" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian mengambil tas selempang kecilnya.

Kalau bisa memilih, Baekhyun akan lebih memilih menetap dirumah daripada datang ke acara seperti itu. Baekhyun tau, tidak ada yang menerimanya disana kecuali Yixing dan Suho.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Apa Baekhyun boleh menjerit sekarang? Sungguh! Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam miliknya, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang ditata keatas, menampilkan jidatnya yang menawan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun remeh kemudian berdecih

"Memalukan" Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir, apa ia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol? Apa dia begitu menjijikkan sampai pria itu tidak mau meliriknya sedikitpun?

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian meneguhkan hatinya sekali lagi, ia bisa. Maka ia harus menunjukkan kalau dia tidak selemah yang mereka fikir, tapi bahkan ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah ia mampu melawan tatapan benci keluarga park padanya.

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, dengan cekatan jemari lentik itu mengeluarkan handphone nya dari tas

Yixing unnie is calling

"yeoboseyo?"

"Baekkie, unnie akan menjemput saudara unnie dari cina, nanti setelah kau sampai, langsung masuk saja oke?"

"a--ah nae"

"jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain sayang, kau harus tunjukkan kalau kau ini tidak seburuk yang mereka kira"

"Nae, aku akan mengingat pesanmu"

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu. Anyeong"

Pip

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi saat telfon itu tertutup, Baekhyun tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik jika dia sendiri disana.

"Tuhan, lindungi aku" gumam Baekhyun Kemudian melangkah menuju halte bus didekat Apartemennya.

Baekhyun sangat ingin berangkat bersama Chanyeol, tapi ia segera tersadar bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya sampai kapanpun.

Baekhyun hanya diam mematung didepan rumah besar itu, mendadak kakinya kaku untuk digerakkan.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Semua orang yang datang kesana memakai gaun mewah dengan penampilan glamour. Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau pakaian mereka pasti berharga fantastis. Sedangkan dirinya?

Perlahan kakinya yang gemetar ia paksa untuk berjalan masuk, ia hanya pernah kerumah ini dua kali.

Pertama saat Sehun membawanya kesini enam bulan lalu dan kedua saat ini.

Jujur ia takut, sangat takut. Tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan Yixing yang mengundangnya kesini.

"lihatlah dia, apa dia pelayan?"

"penampilannya sangat kumuh"

"apa tuan park mengundang gelandangan untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?"

"tidak mungkin, kurasa dia memang pelayan disini hihihi"

Baekhyun bisa melihat orang-orang disana tengah membicarakannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis.

"Oh bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum?" Seorang wanita dengan make up tebalnya, memerintah bakhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerjab kemudian mengangguk sopan.

"Ne"

Baekhyun membawa minuman itu kepada wanita tadi.

"silahkan nyonya"

"terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Melihat wanita itu perlahan menyesap minuman itu dan--

BYUR

Tanpa diduga wanita itu menyemburkan minuman dimulutnya kewajah Baekhyun, membuat baju dan wajah Baekhyun basah

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HA?!"

wanita itu mendong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh

"akh" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat merasa sakit dibagia pinggangnya

"Bagaimana bisa tuan park memperkerjakan pelayan bodoh sepertimu?! Lihatlah! Penampilanmu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari gelandangan diluar sana!"

Wanita itu memaki Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar takut.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol disana, Tengah mentapnya dengat tatapan remeh sembari menyesap minumannya. Oh jangan lupakan Luhan yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu tidak pantas berada di acara seperti ini, gembel sepertimu tidak pantas berada ditempat semewah ini"

"ADA APA INI?!" Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada seorang wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Itu Yixing, berdiri dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

Wanita itu berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan isakan yang coba ia redam.

"Ya tuhan Baek, apa yang terjadi dengamu sayang?" Yixing mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan nyonya Jung?"

Tanya Yixing dengan kilatan amarah, Suho yang melihatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan istrinya yang sedang marah jika ia tidak mau didiamkan selama sebulan.

"Pelayan ini tidak becus melayaniku"

Mata Yixing membulat marah

"Pelayan? Dangar nyonya jung yang terhormat. Dia, wanita ini adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Dan aku tidak suka melihatmu memakinya"

Nyonya jung itu tersenyum remeh

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Tidak mungkin keluarga park memiliki anggota keluarga sepertinya, lihatlah. Penampilannya sangat kumuh. Dia bahkan mau kusuruh untuk mengambil minuman dan Dia sama sekali tidak pentas berada disini"

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuat buku buku jarinya memutih. Dia tidak suka Baekhyun disakiti

"Yang tidak pantas berada disini adalah anda sendiri nyonya jung--"

Mata nyonya jung membulat mendengar penuturan yixing

"Anda mengaku seseorang berkasta tinggi kan? Lalu dimana tata krama anda? Baekhyun mau mengambil minuman untuk anda karena dia menghormati anda sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Lalu kenapa anda memakinya seperti itu? Dia bukan seorang koruptor yang pantas anda perlakukan seperti ini. Setidaknya dia tidak menjual dirinya hanya demi beberapa potong pakaian mahal"

Mata nyonya jung bergerak gelisah, pasalnya anak perempuannya rela menjual tubuhnya untuk uang, dan nyonya jung tidak bisa berkutik untuk itu.

Wanita itu kemudian pergi begitu saja, daripada ia diepermalukan lebih jauh. Sungguh! Mulut Yixing sangat pedas

"Baek, kau baik?" Yixing menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang memerah kemudian mendekapnya.

"sudahlah, ayo. Kita bersihkan bajumu"

Yixing membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

Seseorang disana memperhatikannya, seseorang yang baru saja datang dan seseorang yang entah kenapa mengukir senyumnya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

'siapa dia? Cantik'

"unnie, apa aku begitu buruk?" Yixing yang tengah merias wajah Baekhyun seketika mendongak, kemudian tersenyum. Memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya.

"Siapa bilang? Kau itu sempurna Baek. Mau melihat buktinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian Yixing membalikkan kursi yang Baekhyun duduki kearah cermin rias dibelakangnya

Mata Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali

Mungkin aku salah lihat. Batin Baekhyun

"Tidak mungkin ada wanita buruk secantik dirimu Baek"

Pipi Baekhyun tersipu

"a--apa ini aku?"

Yixing mengangguk mantap

"tentu saja! Ini kau,Byu--ah tidak tidak. Park Baekhyun, ini kau"

Perlahan senyum cantik mulai terbit diwajah Baekhyun. Dan kalau kalian bisa melihatnya, itu benar-benar sangat indah

Langkah kaki itu perlahan menuruni tangga, membuat mata semua orang disana menatap dua wanita itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka berdecak kagum, dan sebagian lainnya berdecak iri melihat batapa anggunnya wanita itu

Itu Baekhyun dan Yixing. Kali ini Dress lusuh milik Baekhyun sudah digantikan dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah diatas lutut dengan renda dibagian dadanya yang dipadukan dengan sepasang siletto hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, dan wajahnya hanya diberikan sapuan make up tipis.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak risih ditatap seperti ini, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menatapnya sementara penampilannya sangat indah?

Suho menghampiri Yixing yang tengah bercakap dengan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam nona nona cantik, bolehkan kupinjam istriku sebentar?" Tanya suho diiringi kekehan, membuat Yixing dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"tentu saja oppa"

"tapi baek--" sela yixing tidak terima

"pergilah unnie, temani suamimu" Bibir Yixing mengerucut lucu kemudian berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya

"Terimakasih Baek, kau sangat membantu" Ucap Suho sambil memeluk pinggang Yixing

Sepeninggalan Suho dan Yixing, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Oh ayolah, dia hanya akrab dengan Yixing, Suho dan sedikit dengan Sehun.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya seorang pria didepan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Aku Kris Wu, siapa namamu?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun

"Baekhyun" Jawab Baekhyun canggung

"Aku sepupu Yixing noona kalau kau mau tau" mata Baekhyun membulat lucu kemudian mengerjab beberap kali

"Jinjja?" Kris mengangguk mantap

Mereka terlibat beberapa perbincangan ringan, Chanyeol melihatnya. Sudut hatinya berteriak mengatakan Baekhyun sangat cantik. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya

Hari makin larut, sekarang para tamu mulai berdansa di ballroom. Sehun datang dengan gaya cool nya, membuat gadis gadis disana terpekik

Dia menghampiri Bekhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

"Mau berdansa bersamaku?" Baekhyun menatap wajah dan tangan sehun bergantian kemudian berkata

"aku tidak bisa berdansa" sehun berdecak

"cukup ikuti intrusiku, ketika musik berganti, kau hanya perlu berganti pasangan"

Sehun yang jengah melihat Baekhyun, langsung saja menarik tangan wanita itu

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke ballroom, dimana sudah banyak pasangan yang berdansa disana

Sehun membawa tangan Baekhyun kelehernya, kemudian tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun gugup, dia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan pria.

"tidak usah gugup seperti itu, santai dan nikmati musiknya"

Tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun mengayun kekanan kiri, seirama dengan musik yang diputar.

"Kau cantik Baek" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya

"te--terimakasih"

Tempo musik semakin cepat kemudian berganti, yang itu artinya mereka harus melepas pasangannya untuk beransa bersama orang lain.

Tubuh Baekhyun berputar kemudian Baekhyun merasa sudah berada didekapan seseorang.

Bakhyun mendongak dan dirinya nyaris tersedak saat mendapati wajah Cahnyeol didepannya. Ya, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak melepaskan dirinya dan pergi, tapi Chanyeop mendekap pinggangnya semakin erat.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun kemudian berbisik

"Kau harus melanjutkan dansamu beramaku, cantik"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, bahwa jantungnya berdetak menggila saa itu.

Tapi, Baekhyun menyukainya.

TBC

Haii~~~~ aku kembali buat bawain Chapter 4.

Aku seneng banget baca review kalian kemaren, sampe senyum senyun sendiri/gila/

Dan maaf banget aku belum bisa beles komen kalian:(

Jeongmal mianhae~~~~

Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan

Last, silahkan tinggalkan jejak

Regard

Iit


End file.
